


We Could Make It Happen

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mysterious Strangers, Ocean, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley paced along the beach, the sand gritty beneath her feet. Her lips moved in a silent prayer as the tide crept closer and closer.It had been in this very spot exactly one year ago that she either had  a very vivid Tequila-induced hallucination or the strangest encounter of her life.Maybe Mella's right.Bayley thought.Maybe I did drink too much Tequila and imagine the green-eyed man.





	We Could Make It Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Downwithwritersblock Day 6 Fill: The Ocean

Bayley paced along the beach, the sand gritty beneath her feet. Her lips moved in a silent prayer as the tide crept closer and closer.

It had been in this very spot exactly one year ago that she either had a very vivid Tequila-induced hallucination or the strangest encounter of her life. This was where she'd sat, lamenting over her break-up with Finn. 

_Maybe Mella's right._ Bayley thought. _Maybe I did drink too much Tequila and imagine the green-eyed man._

As she'd sat on the bench, a man emerged from the surf. His long dark hair dripping with sea water, he dressed in vintage jeans, a white tank-top and a gray sweatshirt. 

_Well, hello. Wasn't expecting to see anyone here._

_Oh hi, sorry. Is this a private beach?_

_Kind of. Historical Property._

_Oh. Well, I can leave._

_Nah. I won't tell if you don't._

_My name's Bayley._

_They call me Elias._

Before Bayley knew what was going on, the strange man grabbed her by the hand, leading her off the beach and into the throes of a magical night. 

For a broken-hearted woman and a man who _literally_ appeared out of nowhere, they got along surprisingly well. 

They spent the night, talking about anything and everything. Bayley thought things were going great until things got weird. 

_Do you have the time?_

_Almost 4:30._

_Bay, I'm sorry. I need to go._

_What? Why?_

_I just need to- I'm sorry._

_Wait- when can I see you again?_

_I don't know._

The cool ocean nipped at her toes as she stared into the waves, remembering the strange man. 

_I had the most amazing date._

_Oh how exciting! Are you going to see him again?_

_Well..._

As she retold the story of the strange man, Bayley quickly realized how weird it sounded. A man coming out of nowhere? Could that have actually happened? 

After awhile, Carmella convinced her she'd imagined it. Bayley had drunk _a lot_ of Tequila, disappeared for hours and then, came back with fantastic tales of meeting a man who appeared out of nowhere. 

"Please show up," she mumbled, staring at the water. She squinted, waiting and watching. 

Before too long, a form emerged from the foam. As he walked, he dressed in the same outfit she remembered from the last time they met. 

"Bayley!" he called, pulling the grey hoodie on. "You are the _last_ person I ever expected to see." 

She inhaled the shriek of fury threatening to release. Instead, she reached out, grabbing him by the forearm. " _What_ are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving her a cheeky grin. 

"You _disappeared_. My best friend thought I imagined you and convinced me you were a Tequila Dream. _She told me you weren't real_." She resisted the urge to reach out and shake him.

"Oh, I'm real," Elias retorted, his eyes filling with anger. "Just not in the...never mind." 

"What?" she hissed. Releasing his arm, she began to pace. "Maybe I _am_ crazy. Strange men don't just come out of nowhere. I _hate_ when Mella's right." 

"You're not crazy," Elias mumbled, gripping her by the shoulder in an effort to still her pacing. "If I tell you the truth, you'll think I've lost it." 

She pursed her lips, beginning to shake her head. "I have spent a year, convinced you were something I imagined after drinking too much Tequila." 

"Sorry. I am most definitely not a Tequila Dream." Elias cleared his throat. "I'll explain everything if you come with me but I don't have long." 

Now more curious than ever, she followed him. Maybe it was a stupid idea but she knew it would drive her crazy until she found out his secret. 

They ended up at the same bar they'd spent time at last year. She avoided alcohol, sticking with water. She couldn't be accused of tequila induced hallucinations if she avoided drinking. 

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Elias asked, sipping a glass of beer. 

"Tequila-induced hallucinations." She narrowed her gaze, giving him a nasty look. "Spill."

"I'm a merman." He kept a straight face as he spoke. "No, I'm not insane. 364 days a year- I have a tail and I swim." 

Bayley blinked, unsure of what to say or how to react. _A Merman?_ Of all the things she imagined, that was the only thing she HADN'T considered. 

"Told you you wouldn't believe me." Elias rolled his eyes, sipping at his beer. "I mean- I barely believe me." 

"Stranger things have happened to me." Bayley resisted the urge to run. Part of her thought the strange man told the truth. It would explain _a lot_ , especially the vintage jeans. Why have a large closet when you only needed pants once a year? 

"Let's not focus on me." Elias averted his gaze. "I like you. More than I like anyone else in my society." 

Bayley blinked, unsure of what to say. A Merman liked her. _A half-man, half-fish_ liked her. He liked her more than anyone of his kind. 

That said a lot. 

Before she had time to react, he leaned over and kissed her. 

She swore time stood still. 

"What was that for?" she asked, pulling back. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she liked it. 

"I've always wanted to kiss a human." He shrugged, giving her that cocky grin again. "Much better than they told me." 

"They?" Bayley cocked her head.

"My family. They told me I'd be foolish to let you get away." He sighed, his gaze narrowing. "I haven't stopped talking about you since the last time we met." 

Bayley could understand that. She probably would have been the same way if she hadn't been convinced he was fake. 

"Oh," she murmured, giving him a gentle smile. "Not like it'll ever work between us but..." Her voice drifted off. 

She didn't mean to be a total pessimist. It just seemed impossible to even consider a relationship when they were different people. 

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Elias patted her hand. 

She wanted to believe him. Really- she did but it felt impossible. 

What was a girl to do?


End file.
